


если ты обладаешь

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ― а сам я хочу тебя целовать, ― говорит он на рваном выдохе, оказываясь рядом с ли. он залазит на него, и тэен позволяет ― такому йенану сопротивляться сложно, потому что ужасно настойчивый и, чего таить, невероятно притягательный. он стягивает с себя полосатую футболку, позволяя раскаленному воздуху коснуться обнаженной спины.― так поцелуешь?





	если ты обладаешь

**Author's Note:**

> я все еще не знаю что это

тэен выдыхает в теплый майский воздух, пропитанный овсянкой с завтрака и лимоном. он лежит спиной на дощатом полу, прожевывая скидочный орбит, спонтанно купленный, и рассматривает ногти с потрескавшимся желтым лаком, йенан рядом облокотился на стену и листает пальцами какой-то бессмысленный журнал. у него яркие, сухие волосы, выкрашенные тэеном неделю назад, и взгляд задумчиво-грустный, будто увидел среди отфотошопленных картинок расчлененные тела.

― йенан, ― парень мычит в ответ, ― хочешь сока?

― нет.

а тэен хочет. он поднимается с пола, разминает отекшую спину и, шоркая, дохрамывает до полки с зеленой коробкой апельсинового сока, тоже по скидке.

― то есть хочу. принеси мне сока.

тэен бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд, но йенан слишком поглощен рассматриванием дизайнерских сумок, чтобы ловить тэеновы мысленные молнии, да не очень-то и хочется.

― ты мог бы сказать раньше. вот иди и наливай сам, ― тэен резко надувает щеки и складывает руки на груди, ожидая, что слишком ленивый для таких марафонов йенан сдастся и попросит еще раз, а тэен вот тогда ему и отнесет стакан.

йенан сначала поднимает взгляд и пару секунд смотрит из-под пушистых ресниц на размякшего ли, который пытается построить из себя недотрогу возле кухонной тумбы. а потом он резко откладывает журнал и преодолевает небольшое расстояние до полок в такой же крохотной квартирке. он не отводит взгляда от тэенового лица, надменно смотрящего на то, как йенан самостоятельно заполняет кружку в оранжевый горошек соком и так же, не отрывая взгляда, выпивает.

― ну и раз ты такой самостоятельный, то делай все сам, ― разочарованный неожиданным решением, тэен выплевывает в мусорку розовую жвачку, и, покачивая бедрами, возвращается на нагретое местечко возле окна, не удостоив йенана взглядом.

и как это называется? что это за отношения? почему тэен купил апельсиновый, а не грушевый сок? 

тэенова футболка чуть задирается, и он даже не думает ее поправлять ― йенан очерчивает медовую, блестящую от пота кожу, целует глазами растянувшееся тело, находит обнаженную шею и дышит нежно, углекислый газ растворяется в потоке апельсинового запаха.

― а сам я хочу тебя целовать, ― говорит он на рваном выдохе, оказываясь рядом с ли. он залазит на него, и тэен позволяет ― такому йенану сопротивляться сложно, потому что ужасно настойчивый и, чего таить, невероятно притягательный. он стягивает с себя полосатую футболку, позволяя раскаленному воздуху коснуться обнаженной спины, ухмыляется так по-дьявольски, что у тэена точно что-то прихватывает.

― так поцелуешь?

йенан снова улыбается и наклоняется мигом, припечатываясь к чужим сухим губам своими, еще сохраняющими слабый апельсиновый привкус. тэенова слюна точно в венах, они стучатся зубами, но так же отчаянно, будто последний вдох, выпивают из друг друга эфемерное ощущение любви.

тэен позволяет йенановым пальцам поддеть свою футболку, тоже остается на полу голым, но неприятно от дерева, касающегося кожи. это мимолетное чувство меркнет, как только йенан начинает целовать чуть вниз, переходя губами к задранной к потолку челюсти, потом по обожаемой соленой шее и, наконец, к ключицам. все это под сонеты тихих стонов ли, хватающегося за нависшего йенана, у которого на губах собрано с сантиметров кожи безудержное, сладкое, тягучее желание.

― я, ― тэен прерывается от выдоха вперемешку со стоном, ― я... целовался с хенгу.

йенан не останавливается, а ли чувствует его улыбку на своей разгоряченной коже.

― и что? ― наконец выдает он, снова принимаясь за выцеловывание ребер.

― что?

― я бы тоже с хенгу поцеловался.

― он тебе нравится?

йенан прикусывает кожу рядом с левым соском.

― так нравится или нет?

― мне все нравятся.

― и я?

― и ты.

тэен устремляет взгляд в потрепанный потолок и на секунду позволяет себе задуматься о чем-то правильном, но йенан, начинающий вылизывать все поцелованные места, быстро возвращает на землю.

― ты хотел бы так же делать с хенгу?

йенан отстраняет лицо от чужого солнечного сплетения, куда зашел мокрым и горячим языком, и пододвигается к лицу тэена. тот смотрит наивно, через светло-голубые линзы, громко дыша от вожделения.

― хотел бы, ― говорит и снова крепко целует, кусая нижнюю губу как-то слишком жестко, будто в наказание о слишком очевидном вопросе, получившем слишком очевидный ответ.

― я тоже.

― расскажи.

― что рассказать?

― расскажи, ― шепчет ухмыляющийся йенан, ― что бы ты хотел, чтобы сделал хенгу?

сам он, выговаривая это чуть ли не в самые тэеновы губы, пускает ладонь по горячему телу, так же нежно очерчивает ребра, как и взглядом чуть ранее.

― хочу, чтобы он трогал меня. чтобы кусал мне шею, как ты. хочу, чтобы выебал меня, как ты.

йенан все так же по-сучьи ухмыляется, будто это вовсе его единственная эмоция. от тэена стойкий вкус скидочной жвачки и пота, смешанного с лемонграссовой водой. он выгибается чуть-чуть, позволяет красным волосам разметаться по пыльному полу, и ждет с предыханием.

― тогда мы можем позвать хенгу.


End file.
